A Toy Story: Alles hört auf kein Kommando
Toy Story 4 ist eine 2017 kommende amerikanische 3D computeranimierte Komödie und die dritte Fortsetzung von Toy Story. Der Film soll in den USA am 16. Juni 2017 erscheinen und in Deutschland am 10. August 2017. Der Film wurde offiziell von Disney CEO Bob Iger am 6. November 2014 bestätigt, nach dem über ein Jahr spekuliert wurde.Toy Story Four A Go". blog.bcdb.com, 7. November 2014 Regie führt John Lasseter und wird dabei von Josh Cooly als Co-Regiesseur unterstützt. Galyn Susman ist als Produzent tätig.Warum Lasseter wieder 'Toy Story 4' arbeitethttp://variety.com/gallery/10-animators-to-watch/#!10/josh-cooley/Toy Story 4 Announced! Your Favorite Toys are Returning to the Big Screen Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter und Lee Unkrich wurden bei der Konzeption der Geschichte beteiligt. Das Drehbuch wird von Rashida Jones und Will McCormack geschrieben. Handlung Woody, Buzz und der Rest der Bande erleben ein neues Kapitel in der Toy Story-Welt. Laut der Los Angeles Times hat Lasseter erklärt, dass der Film von einer Liebesgeschichte handelt und da anfängt, wo Toy Story 3 aufgehört hat. Details zur Liebesgeschichte wurden vor der D23 2015 angekündigt, wo John Lasster gegenüber ABC News sagte, dass Toy Story 4 die Liebesgesichte zwischen Woody und Porzellinchen erzählen wird.Disney's Lasseter: Woody will find love in 'Toy Story 4' Der Film soll sieben Jahre nach Toy Story 3 angesiedelt sein. Im März 2015 sagte Pixar-Präsident Jim Morris, dass er nicht glaube, dass der Film eine Fortsetzung des dritten Films ist, sondern eine eigenständige Fortsetzung sein wird. Die Nachricht wird von Lasseter bestätigt, der sagt, dass das ein neues Kapitel in der Toy Story-Welt sei. Jim Morris Revela Los Secretos De Pixar (Spanisch) Charaktere *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Charlie Naseweis *Slinky *Rex *Specky *Charlotte Naseweis *Bullseye *Porzellinchen Produktion Lee Unkrich sagte in vielen Interviews, dass Pixar derzeit keine Pläne für Toy Story 4 hätten. Toy Story 3 sollte die Beziehung der Spielzeuge und seinem Besitzer Andy ein phänomenales Ende bereiten. Er denkt, dass es toll ist, dass die Zuschauer einen weiteren Toy Story-Film sehen wollen, aber Pixar wird sich nun auf andere Geschichten konzentrieren. Er sagte aber auch, dass Pixar versucht die Figuren am Leben zu halten, was man an den Toy Story Toons merke, es aber möglich wäre, dass ein Toy Story 4 in der Zukunft produziert wird, aber es keine Pläne derzeit gäbe. Im Juli 2010 hat Tim Allen, ein englischer Snychronsprecher, für einen weiteren Toy Story Film unterzeichnet, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass es einen weitern Film geben muss. Es kann gut sein, dass Disney und Pixar keine gute Idee für einen vierten Film haben, aber Tim Allen glaubte scheinbar, dass diese Idee kommen würde. Es zeigte aber, dass Disney und Pixar einen vierten Teil für möglich halten. Tom Hanks unterschrieb 2011 ebenfalls einen Vertrag und sagte, dass er glaubt, dass daran gearbeitet wird. Allerdings sagte John Lasseter, dass sie nichts bekannt gegeben haben und dass man deshalb nichts darüber sagen könnte. Im Februar 2013 berichteten mehrere Quellen, dass ein Toy Story 4 in Produktion ist und 2015 in den Kinos erscheint. Einige Websites behaupteten sogar, dass Disney und Pixar den vierten Teil von Toy Story bestätigt hatten, aber Disney äußerte sich und stellte klar, dass das nichts offizielles ist. In Muppets Most Wanted sagt Gonzo, dass er Will in Toy Story 4 treffen möchte. Im Mai 2015 sagte Lasseter, dass er sich wieder sehr freut Regie zu führen. Er sagte auch, dass der Film sich noch am Anfang befindet, aber auch, dass er sich gut entwickelt. Er sagte auch noch, dass die Geschichte nicht wirklich eine Fortsetzung der letzten Filme sei, aber ein ganz neues Kapitel in der Toy Story-Welt öffnen würde.Lasster redet über 'Toy Story 4' Einzelnachweise en:Toy Story 4nl:Toy Story 4 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Filme von Pixar Kategorie:Angekündigte Filme Kategorie:Toy Story Kategorie:2017 Film